bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheManOfIron
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rapture page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 08:45, August 30, 2010 Code Yelllow No problem. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:48, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok Im Sad Because Youre block youre yousally doing edits on the cod wiki and now it seems lonely... Charukboy3000 00:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes I am a CoD: WaW fan... I admit that my user page has a lot of CoD content from the game WaW. I was hoping that somebody would eventually notice. I am still working on "MY LIFE STORY..." 'and the '"LIFE IN RAPTURE..." '''sections of my page. Electro Bolt 13:57, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Capt MacTavish says sowwi For whatever I did that upset you that one time :P I'm taking a break from the CoDWiki, as I can't stop fucking these new starts up, bcus I'm just a horrible, horrible person. X'( 15:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) About the IP I caught onto the pages without 30 seconds, actually, and warned Gardimuer. It was already blocked before you finished the talk page message. ''~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk }'' 02:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Vandal. Somebody informed me of this, and I would like to stick my nose in for a few moments. Don't just tell us that the wiki is "unorganized"—tell us how it is unorganized, what makes it seem unorganized. Don't want to do that? Then you apparently think you can do better. You are welcome to try. :) --[[User:Stigma-231|§'''tigma-231]] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 03:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :By "isn't very organized" I guess you are referring to the lack of redundant vandal warning templates like the ones at the wiki where you were recently blocked? /irony Here is the reason we don't have vandalism templates on this wiki: :*Vandals on this wiki are few and far between. The few IP vandals that we do get are the hit-and run type who are never seen again after their first failed attempt at trolling. :*The reason for a ban is shown in the admin's comments in the ban log, which the banned person can see on his/her userpage. Thus, putting a generic message on the vandal's talk page would be redundant. The Admin can leave a personalized response in cases where a slightly longer explanation for the ban is needed. :*Leaving a boilerplate on a vandal's talkpage increases their visibility and gives them a sense of "notoriety", which in cases of extreme vandals just encourages their antics. I suggest you check out Wikipedia:Deny recognition for more about this. :So. Do you have any strong reasons why we should make a vandal warning/notification template? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Verbal Retaliation I understand your anger at being accused, but please let it go for now. Verbal harassment is cause for temporary ban. I would be best to inform an admin of what the situation, problem, and accusations are, so they can be sorted out (Gardimuer is especially good and IP-hunting). [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:35, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :BlueIsSupreme may understand your anger, but I do not. You will keep your petty squabbles off this wiki or you will be banned for harassing other editors. Consider this your first strike. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC)